Alice of a 2PTalia Sacrifice
by Heta4ever
Summary: You will see me doing this often, but this is a story based off of the vocaloid song Alice Of A Human Sacrifice with the 2P Kirklands that I know about, 2P Scotland (Insane) as first Alice, 2P Wales as the second Alice, 2P Ireland as the third alice, and 2P England and 2P Scotland (Not insane) as the fourth Alice, there is alittle bit of 2P WalesNZ, 2P AmeScot, and 2P CanIre


Thomas was walking through out a forest, he didn't feel very happy at the momment he was carying a axe around with him everywhere for some reason he felt that he should get rid of everyone that got in his way, when he looked into his axe he was his own image waving at him except it had an eye patch over it's right eye and his left hand was mechanical, Thomas quikly looked out of his axe and put his hand over his right eye he was so confused as to why he saw that, he started to giggle then it turned into a chuckle when he looked around there was a man walking Thomas went up to him and clung his very sharp nails into his neck pulling him back "Hello there, do you know what I see?" Thomas whipserd into the Man's ear, the man shook his head frightened as Thomas chuckled some more "I see a very painful death, in you're future." he whipserd pushing the man up against a tree swinging the axe into his stumach then his left arm and eyes blinding the man laughing evily he swung at his neck chopping his head off after that he cut him a couple more times, he felt so much better than before, I guess you could say that he even loved it everytime he saw some one in the forest he cut them into tiny little peices except for they're heads, he would actualy take the heads and sing to them since he was so lonely, it made him happy, but once when he was choping up someone a woman saw it and ran after the police, the police chained him up then put him in a straight jacket locking him in a cage "Ye know what, fuck ye all I will get the fuck out o' here some fuckin' day ye stupid ass hats!" Thomas yelled at them before they closed the cage door he still didn't regret killing everyone and smiled evily "I will get out o' here, some day I swear I will, and when I do yer all fucked." Thomas repeated glaring at the men and woman as they walked off.

Maxwell walked around town with his best friend Rodney, Maxwell had his headphones on listening to his MP3 player humming to some of his favourite songs, he even sang a couple of them because he loved them so much, Rodney grinned over at him, Rodney loved the way Maxwell sang, in a way he loved Maxwell period when Maxwell started to sing alittle louder everyone looked over at him and grinned showing that they loved his voice too when Max saw it he took his headphones off for a second and tilted his head "Uh Roddy why is everyone string at me and grinning, it's kinda creepy." he asked Rodney chuckled and grinned at Maxwell "Well I don't know Max, probably because they love your voice and when you sing it sound realy beautiful." Rodney slightly blushed as Maxwell grinned and put his headphones back on singing even louder than before but he stoped where he was everyone smiled crowding around him just to hear his voice, it realy was beautiful Rodney grabbed Maxwell's hand blushing even more then Maxwell smiled at Rodney grabbing his hand back everyone felt haooy hearing Maxwell's voice, everyday he came to the same exact place and everyday they gattherd there just to hear his voice after a month of him singing his throat hurt a lot but he sang and sang most people left though he turned to Rodney "What happened to everyone Roddy, I thought that they liked my voice?" he asked as Rodney looked at him worried "Max hate to brake it to you but im the only one thats been able to listen to you sing, no one else has noticed you"  
Rodney said, Mawell's eyes widened and felt terrible, when he looked to the left he saw one of the men that was in the crowd of listeners, he ran after him but the man just ran away into the woods, when Maxwell caught up to him the man put down the hood he was wearing and had a gun in his hand smiling evily, the man looked like one of Maxwell's brothers, Tom except this man had lost an arm and a mechanical one was in place of it MAxwell felt sick in the stumach because his brother Thomas was caged up just a couple of days ago but he spoke any way "H-hey, Thomas what the fuck is going on, Rodney said that no one has been listening to me sing but you were there, I remember you were in-" before Maxwell could finish his sentance the man shot Maxwell in the head laughing evily as Maxwell fell to the ground, Rodney went looking for Maxwell and when he found him he saw Maxwell with the gun in his hand, Rodney held Maxwell close to him and started to cry putting a blue Rose over Maxwell's body knowing that Blue was his favourite colour.

Finegean was walking through the forest feeling lost, he couldn't even remember why he was there when he finaly got out of the forest a lot of people came up to him starting to compliment him and say how handsom he was, he said thank you very many times smiling one group of women even came up to him starting to flirt with him this was the first time was was ever complimented so much, he realy liked it too, the only problem with the women was that he wasn't exactly into women or girls that much, he for one preferd men, especialy his best friend James Williams, wich he cared for very much, he went to James's house and told him about how everyone was flirting with him and complimenting him James grinned while Finegean was telling him about it, James felt happy that people were actualy being nice to Finegean for once the next day Finegean heard about his brothers and felt bad but when he went into town everyone did the same thing as yesterday and James even saw it for himself,he thought it was pretty amazing especialy since everyone asked Finegean if he was like a prince or something Finegean had to explain that he was just another normal guy that liked walking around town, everyday he came to the town more and more people started to compliment him James felt alittle jelous though feeling like he'd loose his best friend, that evening James took Finegean behind an alley way, Finegean felt realy confused but just smiled kindly anyway "James I know that somethin' is botherin' ye, if ye want then ye can tell me, no matter what it is ye know that im here fer ye, always have been, always will." Finegean said putting his shoulder on James's shoulder, when James looked up at him he pulled Finegean over to him and pressed a kiss to Finegean's lips closing his eyes Finegean's eyes widened but closed shut kissing James back when they both broke the kiss James held Finegean realy close to him not wanting to let him go "Finn, please promise me that you'll never leave me and/or forget me." James didn't realy want to "share" Finegean with anyone, Finegean started to blush madly and nodded his head slightly grinning "James, I don' know why ye thought that i'd leave and/or ferget ye, but I would never do that and o' course I promise not tae, I love ye and have fer a realy long time, no matter what I promise that I won't leave ye because I love ye way too much." Finegean whispered nuzzling James's neck James grinned back, the next day when Finegean went into town a man that looked like his brother apeared, except his eye was gone and he had an eye patch over it, this couldn't be possible though, his brother Thomas got imprisioned not too long ago, yeah this one's eye was gone but still it looked an awful lot like him, when the crowd of people came to Finegean James rushed to Finegean and stayed by his side the whole time smiling, and the whole time Finegean smiled back, the man was in the crowd then went up to Finegean "If a man killed over one hundred people by burnin' down their villages should he burn ontae a cross bein' called a demon or wizard?" he asked, his voice even sounded like Thomas's, Finegean shook his head "No, because how would they know it was him, it could have been someone else and they didn't know it, even if it was him they should let him go because he could have possibly done it on accident" the man smirked evily then pointed to an albino male that was tied up to a cross, even though he was wearing a dress but Finegean couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman "That girl there burnt down millions of villages on purpose, she evn said so you should have said unless they say they didn't do it then they should live, you answerd wrong, brother now you will live in shame for the rest of you're life" Finegean's eyes widened when he said brother, it was his brother but for some reason he was terrified, after that Finegean clung to James's sleeve and closed his eyes hoping this man was an llusion, when he opened his eyes the man was gone, but when he looked at the crowd all of their skin was rotting, Finegean was terrified by this and quikly let go of James running to his house, when he looked back the girl that was up on the cross was right in front of him she was also running from something, it was guards, when Finegean fell to the ground the guads were also all rotting, Finegean screamed closing his eyes one of the female guards tried to help him but he just kept screaming "No leave me alone, you evil things, why are you like this, what did I do to you please don't hurt me" he screamed louder than before, James rushed to him and put a blind fold around his eyes, when they went to FInegean's house James helped Finegean write a letter to his little brother to come try to help him since his little brother Oliver was realy nice to him and knew magic, he just didn't use it much

Oliver was playing with his brother Thomas, but Thomas was diffrent than he use to be, one he'd rather be called TOm, two he was a lot shorter, three his right eye and left arm were missing, so he had a mechanical arm and an eyepatch over his eye, and he was a huge wimp, he was even scared of butterfly's soon Oliver recived a letter from his older brother Finegean, Oliver lived in England and Finegean lived all the way in Ireland so Oliver took his older brother Tom with him to go there, Tom rememberd Ireland because he use to live there, but all he rememberd was the regret and sarrow that happen to him, his girlfriend died there, so he hated it but he did come to try to help out Finegean, when they got to Ireland Tom started to feel weirder and weirder, he didn't care though, when him and Oliver got to the forest they came acrros a cage with a pool of blood in and around it, there was even some bones of people in there "Wow, scary isn't it Tommy" he teased, TOm had chills running up his back "S-Shut up lets just go, I don't feel like getting killed alright?" he said tugging on Olliver's hand making him fallow, Oliver giggled "Your such a scardy cat Tommy" Tom rolled his eyes "My names not TOmmy, so don't call me that okay?" she said Oliver nodded and giggled smiling wide, they then came across a grave yard, they got realy tired for some reason there and decided to go to sleep on one of the benches there, when they woke up they could not help but to spot a grave of their brother, Max Tom did not miss him but Oliver did, the grave had a blue rose over it, and the rose had some blood on it, they never knew how Max died realy all they knew was that he killed him self in some way, they didn't even know why either since he was always happy with their life, when they said they're good bye's to him they went back to going on to Finegean's house, before they left the grave yard Tom heard a voice call out his name though, he just shook it off thinking it was an illusion, when they got to the town every body was realy dipressed and lonely, they got some food from this one shop since they were walking for a while and they got pretty hungry, Tom then saw this one guy he rememberd from Ireland and realised how much he missed him, and how much he loved him, Oliver didn't like him at all and just glared at him, TOm soon walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Aye, Kyle fuckin'Jones, guess who's back tae help out their little brother" Finegean was TOm's little brother even though Finegean was a lot taller than Tom, Kyle turned around and smiled rufflinfg TOm's hair "Hey shorty it's been a while, does Ollie still hate me?" TOm nodded in responce "Figures, oh well hey whenever you can do you wanna come by my house sometimes or uh something, I get lonely a lot and I would realy like some company" Kyle said Smiling, TOm nodded and smiled back "Y-yeah i'd love to, but I will after me and my brother go help my brother Finn okay?" Kyle ruffled TOm's hair one more time "Yeah, okay see you then"  
he said then walked away, TOm watched him leave clearly love struck Oliver went over to him roling his eyes "I don't like him at all, so I realy don't see why your so in love with the prick" he said walking with Tom still, Tom shook his head "He's gorgeous and nice tae me, so jist shut up and and stay out of my love life and they guy you are in love with, hates every body, at least I have a chance with this guy...ye know what lets jist keep walkin' I don't feel like talking about this right now" he said slightly blushing, Oliver just rolled his eyes, when they Finaly got to FInegean's house Tom heard his name get called again, in a very soft tone, except it said Thomas instead, he hated being called thomas a lot for some reason, he also saw some thing behind a tree and again he just shook his head ignoring it, when him and Oliver went into Finegean's house, James grinned at Tom and ruffled his hair "Hey shorty" TOm fixed his hair since it got messed up with so many times and sighed "Yer alot like yer brother, ye know that?" James nodded smiling, Oliver sighed rolling his eyes and went over to Finegean, he took out a pair of glasses then put a charm on them, after that he quikly took the blind fold off Finegean then quikly put the glasses on him "These glasses are charmed to make you be able to see normal people, the only catch is that they don't work with mirrors, so you kinda can't look in mirrors any more" Finegean grinned and nodded "Okay, thanks Ollie" he said when he saw Tom his face went pail white and he just froze in place, Tom raised an eye brow "Whats wrong, have ye never seen yer own brother before?" Finegean shook his head "Uh no, ye know what it's just...it's nothin' im jist goin' insane, heh" he said, what he realy saw though was Thomas behinf TOm, and Thomas as in extremly tall, stil has his eye and arm, and not a wimp, Thomas Tom just rolled his eyes and went out side with Oliver, when they were on they're way to Kyle's house TOm froze in place for a second Oliver tilted his head "Whats wrong Tommy, did you not put on the right clothes for you're date?" he teased TOm tunred around then smiled evily picking up an axe he found on the floor he got closer to Oliver making him back up, Oliver's eyes widened "T-tom I was just kidding, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, whats wrong?" he asked Tom's eyes went completely red "Whats wrong, oh nothings wrong brother, it's just im not TOm anymore my name, is Thomas Ryna fucking Kirkland"  
he said then raised up his axe cutting Oliver in the stumach with it several times until he was completely dead, when Tom's eyes went back to blue tears formed into his eyes as he dropped the axe he picked up Oliver crying into his neck "Im so sorry, I tried to stop it, I didn't want this to happen, I knew something bad would come from this" he said then went back to Finegean's house while Finegean and James were out and set him on Finegean's bed with a yellow rose in his hand, he kissed Oliver's hair then went on going back to Kyle's house, when he got there he amidietly hugged Kyle burring his face in Kyle's chest still crying, Kyle hugged him back realy worried "It's okay, I knew that would happen, I saw him behind you I wish I could've got rid of him but I couldn't, im sorry" Kyle said petting Tom's hair trying to calm him down

THE END 


End file.
